


Layers

by bballgirl3022



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Danny and Jackson’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Jackson/Danny, first time
> 
> Thanks to mithrel for looking this over. All other mistakes are my own.

Frantic. That’s the best word to describe it. Jackson had barely closed his bedroom door before Danny found himself pressed against it with Jackson's tongue in his mouth and the erratic push of their hips together. Hell, they wouldn't even be naked if it wasn't for Danny's insistent pulling and tugging at stray articles of clothing until they're both stripped down.

It’s then that Jackson slows, becomes almost shy without all his layers to protect him, like Jackson's just a regular guy with insecurities.

This is the fact that has Danny smiling to himself after they're left tired and sticky.


End file.
